El León y la Serpiente
by ClaudiaCrowley
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando terminas enamorándote de la persona menos indicada?


**DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO**

**_"Las más largas caminatas comienzan con un paso"_**

Me había pasado la noche anterior de la misma forma que ahora: organizando una y otra vez mi baúl. Revisando cada rincón de mi habitación en busca de objetos que sirviesen para mi nuevo año en Hogwarts; quinto año… realmente era sorprendente que ya estuviese a dos pasos de terminar la escuela y poder _entrar _por fin al mundo mágico. Este curso seria especial, lo sabía, o mejor dicho, lo sentía.

—Prefecta—susurré absorta ante la insignia que yacía sobre mi cama. Aun no podía creer el hecho de haber sido nombrada, una sensación inexplicable me lleno el día en que la lechuza llegó con ella. Fui el orgullo de mis padres, ninguno de mis hermanos lo había sido y yo, la tercera y última de la familia la había obtenido.

—Lily, mi padre que bajes o te quedaras aquí— tal cual como apareció en la puerta, Albus desapareció.

Eche un último vistazo al baúl para finalmente cerrarlo, colgué tras mis espaldas mi morral gris y salí de la habitación arrastrando el pesado equipaje. Deseando con ansias volver para Navidad, podría estar feliz por regresar a Hogwarts pero nada era comparado con el hecho de estar en mi hogar. Los echaría de menos, en especial a mi papá.

—Venga Luna y te echo una mano con eso, que terminaras herniada como el viejo Tom—la sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de James me hizo reír. Él era el mayor de los tres, el único que no era un aprendiz y ahora intentaba ganarse un cupo entre el selecto grupo de aurores que escogían cada cuatro años. El ser hijo del gran Harry Potter no le iba a servir de nada y muchos menos a sabiendas de que él sería su jefe. — ¿Has pensado que no volverás viva en verano?

— ¿Lo dices por los TIMOs? Te juro, seré zombie. Me pareceré a ti como hace tiempo.

—Pero fui un zombie bien guapo. Ya es hora de irse pequeña pelirroja— los brazos de James me rodearon en un caluroso abrazo y sus manos revolvieron descontroladamente mis largos cabellos. — Buena suerte.

King Cross se encontraba tan solo a diez minutos del lugar de donde vivíamos, mis padres habían decidido educarnos en Londres y entre muggles—para desgracia de mi abuela Molly y alegría de mi abuelo Arthur—, me gustaba recorrer el camino de casa a la estación caminando, pero con aquellos pesados equipajes era casi imposible hacerlo, bueno, tal vez con magia sí. Pero mi papá se negaba a utilizar magia enfrente de muggles, así que como cada año nos fuimos en el auto familiar.

—Albus, pasa tu primero. Lily ve con Ginevra, yo las seguiré— asentí a mi padre y fijé mi mirada en la plataforma 9 ¾. Aún me resultaba tan extraño todo aquel mundo, tan magnifico y misterioso. Lleno de su magia y criaturas asombrosas… y él.

Tomé un poco de aire y antes de poder siquiera exhalarlo ya nos encontrábamos atravesando el Andén. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, aún no me acostumbraba a atravesar esa pared, sinceramente deberían buscar otra forma de llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts o terminaría por exigirles a mis padres que me llevasen en escoba —aunque aquello no era muy bueno que digamos—. Me aparté de mi madre, dejándole a cargo mis maletas.

—¡Adiós verano Lily! — una voz familiar se escuchó a mis espaldas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios e inmediatamente mis brazos se cerraron alrededor del pelirrojo alto y mayor que había hablado.

—Tío Ronald— lo abracé con fuerza, golpeándole suavemente su panza bonachona — ¡señor Hugh!

Ante las quejas de mi tío por dejarle de abrazar, mi siguiente destino fue el menor de sus hijos. Mi primo favorito —y yo era su prima favorita— Hugh, tan pelirrojo y pecoso como todo Weasley. Sus brazos me rodearon en un caluroso y sensato abrazo, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Parecía que hubiese sido una eternidad.

—Pequeños bandalos. Les traje algo a ambos, vengan por acá antes que Ginny o Hermione se den cuenta. O terminare descuartizado— mi tío nos empujó suavemente hacia el interior del tren, más lleno de lo que siempre lo había visto.

Los alumnos y sus familiares pasaban de un lado a otro, buscando algún compartimiento vacío. Por aquella no tendría que buscar uno, me debía reunir en el compartimiento exclusivo de prefectos. Algo que no me agradaba, deseaba conversar todo el viaje con mis amigos y no hablar con los nuevos prefectos —Y mucho menos con los de Slytherin.

—Un regalo de mi parte por su quinto año, y sobre todo por los TIMOs— mi tío Ron extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica café dos pequeñas cajas que fácilmente hubiesen ocupado cada un puño de mi mano —Son ediciones especiales de Surtidos Saltaclases, no se fíen del tamaño. Son más eficaces que las grandes.

—¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¿Qué te dije de darles eso a los muchachos? Enserio eres un cabezadura— la voz enojada de mi tía Hermione denotaba un tanto atisbo de humor. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y su mano izquierda se posó en el hombro de mi padre —Han crecido tanto Harry, recordar cuando teníamos su edad y la guerra estaba comenzando.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente Hermione— susurró el niño que vivió. Sonriéndome y extendiéndome sus brazos —Ven, no te has despedido de papá.

Le agradecí a mi tío con un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojada. Estreche a mi padre y madre en un gran abrazo —Los extrañare, no saben cuánto— retuve aquella muestra de cariño en mente; a través del rabillo del ojo me fijé en la figura delgada y alta de un joven de cabellos rubios que se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

—Los Malfoy— sentenció tío Ronald en voz baja, al tiempo que una pareja se acercaba a nosotros.

—Los Potter y Weasley, que placer verlos aquí— sus palabras se podían sentir tan arrastradas. Mi madre decía que aun existían roces entre ellos y era normal el trato que llevaban.

—Draco y Astoria, igualmente— mi padre extendió la mano al señor Malfoy. Y este inclinó su rostro en modo de cordial saludo, su esposa, una mujer de largos cabellos platinados era muy bella. Se acercó a mi tía Hermione y a mi madre, sonriéndoles y besándolas en ambas mejillas. Se podría decir que solo las tres se llevaban realmente bien.

—Yo no diría lo mismo, y mi padre tampoco—musitó a mi oído Hugh. Haciéndome reír y morderme el labio. Ver la cara de mi tío e intentar describirla era algo imposible, resultaba tan divertido el verlo así.

El sonido de los motores en marcha fue el aviso para que todos los mayores se marcharan del tren. Nuestros equipajes ya habían sido acomodados, y al parecer mi hermano y mis otros primos —a los cuales no había visto— ya se encontraban en sus respectivos compartimientos. Solo Hugh seguía si uno. Mis padres y tíos se despidieron, bajando lentamente del Expreso, siendo seguidos por los Malfoy.

—¡Lily Luna Potter! ¿Dónde has estado metida todo este verano? — la voz chillona y emocionada de Caroline retumbo por todo el pasillo.

—¿En dónde crees? En casa— me le abalancé. Aferrando mis piernas en su bien proporcionada cadera. Y despeinándole sus lustrosos cabellos rosa, ella, mi querida Caroline Macmillan era mi mejor amiga. Una Hufflepuff con corazón de león, nos conocimos a la edad de 5 años y desde ese entonces éramos inseparables.

—Hugh, cariño. Ven a saludarme o me encargare de jalarte esas mejillas tuyas— Hugh la miró con horror y de inmediato me hizo dejar mi aferramiento a Caroline para darle paso a él. Ella siempre lo amenazaba con ello y el siempre cedía, detestaba que se metiesen con sus pecosas mejillas.

Juguetee con uno de mis mechones rojizos, esperando que Caroline dejase de abrazar —o asfixiar— a Hugh. Mis ojos se volvieron a fijar en la figura rubia que había estado observando minutos atrás, pero ahora ya no se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Sus orbes eres de un azul grisáceo que hacían recordar las noches de inviernos, al igual que yo, portaba una insignia de prefecto sobre su camisa. Pero la él era más grande y reluciente. Su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta del compartimiento más grande, lucia tan pensativo como cada vez que lo veía. Su puño se cerró suavemente y de repente vi sus ojos clavados en mí.

—¿Te toca quedarte con los prefectos? — preguntó Caroline.

—Si, pero no se preocupes. Solo serán unos minutos, guárdenme puesto ¿vale?

—Él no me da buena espina Lily— inquirió Hugh mirando disimuladamente al ojiazul. El cual volvió su mirada a una chica que acababa de acercársele.

—A mí tampoco. Márchense o les restare puntos señor Weasley y señoria Macmillan— los empujé bruscamente y se marcharon rumbo al final del tren.

Exhalé una bocanada de aire, dispuesta a enfrentar este nuevo curso de la mejor forma. Guardé con sumo cuidado el regalo que me había dado mi tío, nadie debía saber que una prefecta lo poseía o seria de inmediato expulsada de mi puesto. Sacudí mis cabellos rojos y me dirigí al lugar donde él se encontraba.

—Potter— inclinó su rostro en modo de saludo al igual que lo había hecho su padre.

—Malfoy.

Me resultó casi extraño pronunciar su apellido. Era la primera vez que le hablaba, su voz era tan gélida como sobrecogedora; Scorpius Malfoy era el Jefe de Prefectos, Premio Anual y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. El estudiante perfecto, él tenía un futuro prometedor a pesar de estar envuelto en la oscura sombra de los hechos pasados en los que estaba involucrada su familia. Muchos lo consideraban la versión mejorada y buena de su padre, Albus y sus amigos lo consideraban la peor persona que pudiese existir en Hogwarts… y yo creía eso.

Scorpius abrió la puerta del compartimiento para darme paso. La mayoría de nuevos y viejos prefectos ya se encontraban ahí para recibir la bienvenida e instrucciones de la directora McGonagall. Tomé asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones, suspiré. De aquel curso solo tenía una cosa segura… estaba volviendo a mi otra casa.


End file.
